You don't know what you have until it's gone 2
by Bellbird
Summary: This is Monique's point of view in this story. It is more based on what happens between her and Dean and her thoughts. Dedicated to MONIKALOU. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. How Embarrassing

**Wee – Chester Story**

**You don't know what you have until it's gone – Monique's Point Of View**

**Disclaimer-****I do not own Supernatural or the boys, unfortunately.**

**Author's Notes: ****This story is dedicated to MonikaLou.**

**Chapter 1- How Embarrassment**

Monique felt sorry for Mel, that Sam had found out that she liked him. That was partly why she had said what she did.

"Did you write the first thing?" Sam asked.

"What?! No." Monique said disgusted. Did Sam _wish _that it was her who wrote it?

"No. I like your brother, Dean." Monique explained thoughtfully. Perhaps that would ease Mel's embarrassment if Dean found out too.

"What?" Sam asked, shocked.

"You heard."

Mel lifted her head slightly, and thanked Monique silently with her eyes. Monique smiled back.

A few days later, Dean approached Monique and Mel who were sitting together under the shade of a tree.

"Um…hi." Dean said awkwardly, flashing both girls a dazzling smile. Monique blushed.

"Hi."

"Mel? Is it? Sam told me about what happened in Art." Mel blushed and hung her head. Dean noticed.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not bagging you out or anything… I just want to say that…um… you've chosen well." Dean said, unexpectedly.

"I know." Mel said, not lifting her head.

"Sam's an idiot… for not liking you, I mean." Mel still didn't lift her head.

"You're a great girl." Dean complimented. Mel blushed and lifted her head. She smiled appreciatingly. Monique's eyes flashed with jealously.

"But um… I actually came to speak to Monique." Monique's spirits rose and she beamed.

"Can I talk to you… in private?" Dean asked. Monique nodded and walked with Dean.

"Yes?"

"Sam also told me… about what _you _said."

"Oh?" Monique was prepared for disappointment.

"I'm flattered but…"

"But you don't like me in that way?" Monique predicted.

"No. You didn't let me finish." Dean said taken aback.

"Oh. Sorry." Monique smiled, blushing apologetically.

"I'm flattered but… I didn't know if Sam was lying. So if what he said was true, I was wondering if you'd like to do something, sometime…" Dean didn't look at her, but stared at his feet. Monique stood in shock. Dean looked at her; his expression asking her to say something.

"Yeah. Sure. I'd love to."

They both sighed with relief. They stood laughing awkwardly for a moment.

"Well… I'll see you around." Dean walked off.

Monique twirled with happiness. Her heart skipped a beat with realisation. She ran back over to a curious Mel.

"What was that about? You look happy." Mel asked inquiringly.

"Yes. And for good reason." Mel's eyes searched Monique's beaming face for answers.

"Dean likes me!!!" Monique shouted happily.

"Wow. That's great!" Mel tried to sound genuine. She was happy for Monique, but she was still let down by Sam's response.

"You're not upset are you?" Monique asked, picking up on the hint of sadness in Mel's voice.

"No. I'm fine. That's wonderful, really." Mel said, still on the verge of not convincing Monique.


	2. The Senior Camp

**Chapter 2- The Senior Camp**

Monique and Mel had been looking forward to the Senior Camp for months. Monique was looking forward to spending more time with Dean and Mel, with Sam.

The Scavenger Hunt was first on the agenda. Mr Green read through the long list of pairs.

"Monique Louise… you'll be paired with Dean Winchester."

_Oh my goodness! This is perfect!_

Monique smiled at Mel. She excitedly ran over to Dean. Dean flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Guess you're stuck with me." Monique joked.

"What a shame." Dean teased. "_You _better take the map because _I _might get us lost on purpose." Dean joked. Monique sighed and took the map from Mr Green.

"Ready… Go!" Mr Green shouted. Dean took Monique's hand and they ran off together, into the woods.

**1 hour later…**

"Are we lost? We haven't even found the first marker yet." Dean questioned.

"This map is impossible… Here. You have a look." Monique passed the map to Dean.

"No wonder." Dean rolled his eyes.

"What? Why?"

"They've given us the wrong map."

"What?! You're joking…"

"Nope. Afraid not." Dean looked around. It was getting dark. They needed to get back. "Which path on this map did you follow?"

"Why? It's doesn't matter. It's not the right map." Monique said confused.

"Yes, but if we follow it back, we can go back to the start." Dean explained.

"Oh. Okay… Sorry, I just had a bit of a blonde moment." Monique laughed. She took a moment to compose herself and then pointed to the route which they had taken.

"Okay. Let's go."

They hadn't gone 10 metres before they heard a blood curdling scream.


	3. The Tragedy

**Chapter 3- The Tragedy**

"That sounded like Mel." Monique said to Dean, who looked extremely worried.

"C'mon."

They both raced through the trees towards the scream. They kept on running until they saw a large crowd of people through the trees ahead. They could hear gasps of shock.

"What? What happened?" Monique said to no one in particular. Nobody answered.

"Excuse me… pardon me… sorry…" Monique weaved through the crowd with Dean.

"She's dead!" Sam shouted. Monique screamed and pushed through the crowd to see Mel lying in a pool of blood on the ground.

"Monique!" Dean shouted as he rushed through after her.

Monique ran over and hugged Mel's limp body, sobbing. Dean ran over as Monique lunged towards Sam.

"What did you do to her?! What did you do?!" Monique shouted as Dean held her back. Monique collapsed in his arms.

Monique sat in the teacher's tent with Sam. She couldn't look at him. She just stared into the void, allowing silent tears to slide down her face.

"Monique…" Sam came over and sat down, trying to comfort her.

"No! Get away… Murderer." Monique shouted. She glared at Sam as he sat back down on the other side of the tent.

Dean walked in.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"Her blood is all over me…" Sam said.

_Her blood is all over me too…_

"I should be dead! Not her!" Sam shouted angrily, tears running down his face.

_I knew it! It was his fault! If it wasn't for him, she would still be alive!_

Monique started to cry loudly, catching Dean's attention.

"It's okay… Shhh…. It'll be alright…" Dean comforted. He hugged Monique as she cried on his shoulder. His words were comforting. She settled down a bit, as he kissed her on the forehead.

"It's not fair…" Monique sobbed.

"I know, I know. But we will get through this… together."

The End


End file.
